


Incendiary

by Interrobang



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, gratuitous use of fire motifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Caleb is burning. The room is dark but for the dying fire in the grate casting a red glow and flickering blackness over the room. The door has been locked and the windows do not open, and Molly is on him, bless him, burning infernally and pressed up along every available inch of skin, and Caleb burns.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Incendiary

**Author's Note:**

> and so I fall deeper into CritRole hell

  
Caleb is burning. The room is dark but for the dying fire in the grate casting a red glow and flickering blackness over the room. The door has been locked and the windows do not open, and Molly is on him, bless him, burning infernally and pressed up along every available inch of skin, and Caleb burns. 

He pants, breath short in his chest, and writhes. Molly is on him: mouth biting sharp-toothed kisses over his clavicle, raising blooms that nearly match the hue of Molly's own skin; he works his way down Caleb's chest, claws making red trails on Caleb's sweaty belly, gripping his hips, laughing in the dark, eyes flashing that supernatural blood red, a harvest moon in each socket shining brilliantly in the glow from the grate. 

Caleb is burning. The air in his chest is blistering; if he makes a noise more powerful than the few small whines he lets out he will breathe flames, and all will go up in smoke.

Molly nips the jut of his skinny hips, worries bruises there, too. Pushes him into the cushions with a single demanding hand, then promptly dives down again. Caleb blinks the sweat out of his eyes. How many times have they done this? How much time will Molly spend on his scrawny body, admiring openly, drinking him in sip by sip? When will Molly tire— of this, of them, of him? 

Caleb is burning. He stares at the dark, cobwebbed ceiling of the inn and thinks, faintly, that it is the best view he's ever had. He startles when Molly nips him again: sharper, sweeter, lingering, a single clawed finger on his chin urging him to look down. _Can_ he look down? Will he survive the view? 

Molly is purple-blue-black in the dark, indigo shining with silver accents, the red of his eyes incandescent in the last of the firelight. He grins, all predatory teeth, and kisses his way over Caleb's thighs, his belly, everywhere he knows Caleb can’t bring himself to love except in the context of Molly’s attention.

And then he sinks down on him, mouth a furnace, warm and wet and his cheeks hollow out, and Caleb gasps. Molly’s nose brushes the thatch of red-brown curls Caleb has always been self conscious about, and he hums his pleasure, curls his claws like a satisfied cat into Caleb’s hips.

Molly savors him like he’s a delicacy and Caleb burns with the passion in every touch. He feels incendiary, a firework in his chest, fuse lit, sparking ever shorter.

Molly swallows him down. When Caleb's hands flutter in the air indecisively, Molly pulls off his cock and guides Caleb's hands to his horns, and throws him a wink for good measure. 

Caleb's hands are hot against Molly's horns. They're hard and solid under his hands, littered with jewelry that tinkles as Molly sucks him down and hollows his cheeks on the way up again. It's slow. It's torture. Caleb can feel the flames in his blood, the fuse drawing short--

Molly squeezes his balls and prods his hole with a slick finger, and Caleb is gone. The flames roar through him. He gasps, breath stolen, body tense enough to hurt. And still Molly holds him. Licks him through the aftershocks. Pets his balls even as they pulse with flood after flood of cum. He kisses the head of Caleb's cock like it's his favorite treat in the world and he's loath to give it up. A gentle peck. Then another lingering, hungry kiss. Molly licks the semen off his lips and cleans Caleb’s cock with a tongue bath and looks too satisfied by far.

And Caleb fizzles, brain gone fuzzy, the fireworks' fuse spent, and still Molly is there, looking at him like he hung the moon. The tiefling closes his eyes, rests his head on Caleb's thigh, breathes a deep, satisfied sigh. 

Then he climbs up to lay himself along the scrawny line of Caleb's worn-out body. Slots himself close, presses kisses to freckled shoulders and his scarred arms. He grabs Caleb's hand and kisses that too, right over his trembling fingers, before he twines his own colorful digits with Caleb's bony ones and settles in for a good afterglow.

And isn't that the thing? He glows. Caleb follows the path of Molly's tail twirling back and forth, a faint jingle from the jewelry there luring him away into the cool darkness of sleep.

And, at last, the fire goes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter at twitter.com/GoInterrobang to see what I'm working on next!


End file.
